


Defenestration

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Boyfriends throwing boyfriends out of windows, Defenstration, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, One Word Prompts, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Not Amused, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defenestration (Latin): the action of throwing someone or something out of a window; the action of dismissing someone from a position of power or authority.</p>
<p>Demons were surrounding them and they were cornered. What else was Gabriel supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenestration

“On your right!”

Gabriel ducked as Sam swung over his head to thrust his blade into a demon’s chest, and the crackling shriek of the demon’s death echoed in the room as Gabriel flung his own weapon at the thigh of a second demon rapidly approaching. Metal sliced through jeans and skin, and the demon bellowed in rage as he toppled to the floor with a thud.

Gabriel huffed, quickly standing up as Sam moved away to fend off another demon. That one was down for the moment, but it only served for a chance to tussle with another demon before they had to face him again. They hardly had a chance to catch their breath since they started. Dean and Castiel were somewhere else in the building, hopefully safe, but Sam and Gabriel were surrounded. There were too many demons; the building was practically infested, and they were swarming into the room Sam and Gabriel had taken refuge in.

Gabriel blocked a punch, grabbing onto the shoulders of the woman the demon was possessing and shoving his foot into her abdomen, sending her sprawling across the room. He glanced up, eyes scanning for his weapon, and his eyes widened.

“Duck!” Gabriel cried, hand snapping forward to curl around Sam’s sleeve, forcefully dragging the hunter down right as the demon with Gabriel’s knife embedded in his thigh tossed a chair at them. The chair flew smoothly over their heads and met the window with a shattering crash.

Gabriel cursed, standing up without removing his grip on Sam’s sleeve. He looked toward the broken window, completely open to the outside world now. They were on the second floor, but the window was low. It was a split-second decision, and Sam didn’t want him to use his powers any more than was necessary, but damn if this wasn’t necessary.

The demons were rushing in, and Gabriel yanked on Sam’s sleeve again, bringing the hunter down. Sam nearly stumbled, whirling his head to face Gabriel.

“Gabe, _what_ —!“

“Close your eyes when you hit the ground,” was all Gabriel said in reply before leaning down and scooping Sam into his arms. Sam gave a loud yelp, his large body spasming in surprise.

“ _Gabriel!_ ” Sam cried. His eyes snapped over to the window, where Gabriel was quickly walking, and his eyes widened. “Gabe, no, _don’t_ —!“

“Just close your eyes!” Gabriel hissed, and threw Sam’s large frame out the window before he could do more than gasp.

Quickly, the archangel snapped his fingers to ensure a soft landing for the hunter before spinning around, eyes gradually beginning to glow with his Grace. The demons faltered, their black eyes gaping at the building power before them. Gabriel raised his palms outward, the glow growing brighter.

“ _Sam, close your eyes!_ ” he bellowed, and then all was white.

::

“Sam! _Sam_! Hey, you alright? C’mon, talk to me, babe.”

Sam groaned, removing his hands from his eyes.

“Sam? You alright?” Gabriel said, looming over Sam’s form, hand cupping Sam’s chin, and a concerned pinch to his brows.

“Ughh, you _asshole_ ,” Sam groaned, blinking harshly against the light of the sun. “You _threw_ me out a _window_.”

Gabriel huffed and took his hand from Sam’s chin, patting the hunter’s chest. “You’re alright,” he affirmed, standing up and offering his hand to Sam.

“You couldn’t think of any other way to smite those demons that didn’t include throwing me out a window?” Sam stressed, grunting as he allowed himself to be pulled up, turning a small glare toward Gabriel.

Gabriel brushed off the grass that stuck onto Sam’s jacket. “I gave you a gentle landing.”

“Oh, well that makes it all okay then,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled, grabbing onto the front of Sam’s jacket, and Sam grunted as Gabriel pulled him in for a hard kiss. When they pulled away from each other a few moments later, Sam was looking relatively calmer, and Gabriel was smiling.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Gabriel murmured, leaning up to kiss Sam’s lips with a much more gentle touch than before.

Sam huffed, pushing tighter against Gabriel’s mouth, hands sliding up to lightly grab at Gabriel’s biceps. Sighing, Gabriel moved away, taking his free hand to tenderly brush his fingers over Sam’s cheek.

“C’mon, we gotta find our bros,” Gabriel said, dropping his hand from Sam’s face and tightening his grip on Sam’s jacket, stepping away and dragging him forward. Gabriel smirked, leading the exasperated hunter back toward the part of the building that wasn’t scorched. “Hopefully they haven’t been frolicking in an abandoned storage closet and left us all the hard work.”

Against his better judgement, Sam laughed.


End file.
